thechuckyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian
Ian is the laid-back father of Alice and husband to Barb, his controlling wife. He is a character in Curse Of Chucky. At some point in his marriage, he became suspicious of his wife being unfaithful to him with their live-in nanny, Jill. Curse Of Chucky (2013) After Nica's mother's death, he, his controlling wife Barb, their daughter Alice and the live-in nanny Jill rush to Nica's side with the family priest, Father Frank. He is nice to her and complements Nica's new wheelchair. She was about to give Chucky to Alice but she couldn't find him. Alice has to the bathroom and takes Ian and Jill to stand by the door. Alice finds Chucky in the bathroom and is startled by him and screams, leaving Ian and Jill trying to open the locked door. When they do they find Alice holding Chucky, liking him. When Nica says she can have him, Barb says no, Ian jumps in and says yes, saying "what's the worst that could happen". Nica and Alice make dinner for the rest of the family and during dinner, Ian and the family talk about the Good guy dolls in the 80's and other stuff. He, Barb, Jill and Nica watch old home videos on the projector and Alice comes up to them, saying that she can't find Chucky. while the family splits up looking for him, Ian falls asleep on the couch. Jill meets up with Barb and they make out, planning to use the house money to run away together. Nica comes back later to find him asleep with the Chucky doll sitting next to him. She wakes him up and they play with the doll for a second before they say that they found him. Nica takes the doll to Alice. During the night, Barb video chats with Jill as her husband sleeps beside her. He wakes up as a power outage occurs. Barb goes to check on Alice, but Ian questions on who she is really checking on. Finally confronting her about her affair. He threatens that if he finds evidence, he plans to get sole custody of Alice. He also mentions that he installed a nanny cam into Chucky, and can use the footage as proof. As Barb leaves the room angrily, Ian puts in earplugs to tune her out. Once Nica discovers that Chucky is committing the murders, she goes to Ian to help find Alice. He wheels her to the garage, but is skeptical over her claims that Chucky is alive. He goes back inside to find his daughter, but upon re-entering comes across Barb and Jill's bodies. He now believes that Nica has been murdering everyone and had kidnapped Alice. As Nica uses a hatchet to try to get to Chucky inside the car, Ian returns to the garage and disarms her. With all of the tension Nica goes unconscious from a heart problem, allowing him to secure her hands to her wheelchair. When she regains consciousness, Ian attempts to angrily interrogate Nica for Alice's whereabouts, but she continues to insist that it is Chucky's doing. Ian tapes her mouth when she does not cooperate, and starts to look on his laptop at the nanny cam to search for Alice on his own. Watching the footage, he sees that he was right about his wife's affair, but continuing on finds that the murders were indeed caused by Chucky. Fixated on the camera, Ian does not notice Chucky sneaking into the room until it is too late. Chucky pushes Nica into Ian, knocking him to the ground. He grabs Nica's hatchet and axes off his lower jaw, killing him. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Curse of Chucky characters Category:Curse of Chucky Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Villains